


Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 5 (1/2)

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Smut Week, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Two Jacks One Cup</p><p>Un grand auburn et deux frères jumeaux qui sont pourtant bien différents, c'est tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 5 (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Avec un thème pareil, j'arrivais tellement pas à me décider entre juste utiliser Hiccup et les deux Jack OU un Jack et deux Hiccup que j'ai fini par écrire sur les deux couples :) C'est dans le thème de toute façon, et en voyant qu'on pouvait faire deux entrées, j'ai même pas hésité :)
> 
> Nous avons donc ici Hiccup, Jack et Jackson (la version humaine de Jack quoi, avant qu'il ne se noie)

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait du genre à faire craquer les foules. Il pensait, depuis l'enfance, qu'il aurait de la chance si jamais une personne l'aimait en dehors de sa famille. Alors, quelle surprise pour lui lorsque Jack et Jackson Overland, les jumeaux tout nouvellement débarqués dans le lycée, lui avaient donné rendez-vous et lui avaient avoués que tous les deux en pinçaient pour lui. Honnêtement, il avait d'abord cru à une blague, comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en faire, mais la sincérité dans leurs yeux étaient impossible à fausser.

 

Deux ans plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans leur lit, les deux jeunes identiques en apparence de chaque côté de l'auburn, qui se délectait de leurs petits cris de plaisir. Il avait un doigt remuant dans chacun des frères, tandis qu'une main de chacun caressait son sexe en érection. Ils se frottaient contre lui, comme s'ils étaient déjà perdu dans le coton de leur esprit.

 

Hiccup regarda Jackson. Ses cheveux et ses yeux couleurs chocolat étaient un peu passe-partout comparé à son jumeau, mais n'entachait en rien sa beauté. Il tourna la tête vers Jack. Avec la même coupe de cheveux, à la mèche près, le plus jeune jumeau avait les cheveux blancs et portait des lentilles de contact bleues. Sa peau était également plus pâle que celle de son frère, mais le tout lui allait à ravir.

 

_Alors, vous deux. Vous avez décidé ?

 

Ils se figèrent un peu et échangèrent un regard, le genre que l'auburn savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais déchiffrer, le genre que seuls des jumeaux pouvaient comprendre. En fin de compte, ils se redressèrent et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Hiccup leur fit un signe de tête à son tour et regarda ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Jackson se plaça au niveau de ses hanches, tandis que Jack s'approchait de sa tête. Ça aurait pu être l'inverse qu'il n'aurait pas rouspéter, n'importe quelle combinaison était merveilleuse quand il s'agissait d'eux.

 

Jackson baissa ses hanches en tenant son sexe dressé et le fit glisser entre ses fesses préalablement lubrifiées. Il poussa un gémissement alors que son frère se penchait pour se retenir à la tête du lit. Hiccup guida ses hanches plus proche de son visage et prit son pénis en bouche, faisant lâcher un gémissement semblable à l'argenté des deux.

 

Il sentit Jackson remuer, montant et descendant ses hanches pour le faire glisser en lui. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, lui caressant une cuisse au passage. Jack remua aussi, adaptant son propre rythme dans la bouche de l'auburn, dans une pratique évidente pour ne pas l'étouffer en enfonçant trop profond.

 

Chacun prenait son pied, c'était tout ce qui importait pour Hiccup. A moins de se faire greffer un deuxième pénis, il lui était impossible de satisfaire les deux frères en même temps, sauf par cette méthode, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la patience de voir son frère prit par ses soins sans devenir jaloux. C'est pourquoi, s'il donnait quelque chose à l'un, l'autre devait avoir la même chose ou un équivalent. Parfois pénible, mais il ne cracherait jamais sur cette relation tombée du ciel.

 

Jackson était très vigoureux ce soir, et il sentait bien la contraction de ses parois contre son pénis. Etait-il en compétition avec son frère par hasard ? Aucune surprise si c'était le cas, les deux avaient un peu tendance à se disputer l'auburn. Heureusement, ils se réconciliaient toujours très vite, ils s'aimaient trop et l'aimaient trop.

 

Hiccup sentit une de ses mains être prise par Jack et conduite vers son fessier. Il sourit en réalisant ce qu'il voulait, et lui accorda, introduisant un doigt encore lubrifié dans les chairs de Jack.

 

_Jack, c'est pas juste ! T'as droit aux deux côtés !

 

Hiccup lui aurait bien répondu, mais il avait encore la bouche pleine. Alors, il glissa son autre main jusqu'au pénis ignoré de Jackson, qui hoqueta et gémit. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais vu qu'il redoublait d'effort dans ses mouvements, il pensait qu'il aimait cette solution.

 

La tension sexuelle monta rapidement, chacun perdu dans son propre plaisir et l'idée bien présente qu'ils étaient trois à partager cet échange intime, plus que la majorité et que ce que la société trouvait correcte. C'était excitant, comme un interdit, et ça leur plaisaient.

 

Le premier à venir fut Jack, qui se vida dans la bouche de l'auburn. Hiccup avait l'habitude et goba son fluide. Il le laissa s'installer à côté de lui pour reprendre son souffle alors que Jackson le suivait de près, l'auburn profitant de la chaleur et l'étroitesse du jumeau brun pour compléter son désir et finir la soirée.

 

Dans chaque bras, il avait un des frères. Jackson à sa gauche, Jack à sa droite. Les deux avaient leurs têtes sur son torse, et ils sentaient leurs doigts sur son ventre, entremêlaient. Tout allait bien, encore une fois.


End file.
